In the railing known from DE-U 90 06 311, which represents the starting point of the invention, the railing panel is connected on the one side to the bent short end and on the other side to the longitudinal part of the same railing rod. By the interposition of connecting elements the prefabricated components can be assembled into a railing. The bannister consists of the bent segments of the railing rods, each of them being detachably connected at its free end with the next railing rod by one of the connecting elements. Such a bannister is not satisfactory from the aesthetic point of view. The handle strength of the regular bannister which is built like a bar with a round or square cross section is normally perceived as insufficient. A free configuration of the railing is also not possible, a fact which limits the use of the railing in more demanding construction projects.